


Overwhelmed by guilt resets a timeline

by Coi_The_Meme_Queen



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also I watched Descendants 3 so prepare from song refs, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kiyo needs a hug, Kiyos a m e s s, Magic coding woaaaah, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Reunions, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Shes also p i s s e d at Tsumugi, Someone give her a hug, Spoilers, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo, minor characters - Freeform, mmmaybe, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coi_The_Meme_Queen/pseuds/Coi_The_Meme_Queen
Summary: So, this takes place after the events of Drv3. Kiyo has gotten eventually sick and tired of being harassed because of what happened in chapter three.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!: Referencing of self harm and panic attacks

Korekiyo sat face first in her bed, her now trimmed pure black hair all messed up and her normal oversized shirt riding up.

Rantaro knocked on the door, making a little jingle as he did.

Korekiyo rolled her eyes.

"You can come in, Rantaro..."

Rantaro stepped in the room, seeing the black haired school girl lying in her bed.

.

.

_Like usual..._

"C'mon, Kiyo. You really need to get outside! Eat something! You haven't been out of your bed for a long long time. In fact you've never even left this room!" Rantaro commented.

Korekiyo sighed. "What's the point? I already know what they'll say."

Rantaro attempted to drag Kiyo out of her bed.

"Please? Just one day of social interaction. That's it. Weren't you the Ultimate Anthropologist?"

"It was a fucking dumb game... Why're you still so happy about it?" Korekiyo got out of bed and just put pants and shoes on.

"I've done it before... Yeah I still have scars from when it happened... But we were able to get closer, and since the damage has already been done to me. I wanna help you guys fully heal..."

"HA! Fully heal my damn ass!" Korekiyo cackled. "These things exist because my pain won't heal, they never will, Shirogane even made it fucking disgusting!" She motioned to the scars covering her arms

"Just... One day." Rantaro begged

"If it'll stop your damn whining." Korekiyo sighed, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

________

"See anything you like?" Rantaro asked.

"No not r- No nevermind I found something-"

Korekiyo was eyeing a beautiful red kimono, along with gold floral lining and other floral colors.

It was gorgeous... Kiyo may not be the Ultimate Anthropologist, but she knows some good shit when she sees it.

"Oh my god it's Rantaro Amami!!!" A girl shouted. She and her group ran to the bleach-green haired boy.

"H-hold on! Let me get back to you!" Rantaro stuttered, started to go back to Kiyo's direction.

"Stop talking with the ugly siscon! He doesn't wash his hair and fucks his sister!!" One girl shouted.

"Yeah! He's disgusting! And he killed best girls!! That's sooooo unacceptable!" Another shouted

"Good on his sister for salting that creep! No one ever likes him!"

"Hey, Kiyo's my friend!" Rantaro tried to talk back.

"Hun, go talk with Kokichi! He's such a pure cinnamon roll!! He literally did nothing wrong!"

Rantaro grabbed Kiyo and ran to another spot in the mall. He looked at Korekiyo, who was almost on the verge of tears.

"I-It's normal... D-Don't worry..." Kiyo sniffled.

Rantaro sighed and started pushing Kiyo to a family bathroom, where Korekiyo sunk in the floor.

"I knew it, right when I woke up. No one would ever like me. They like their innocent little 'uwu' pure baby Kokichi though... Even though he was a manipulative bitch, people call ME the bad guy, th-they call me g-gross a-and horrible..."

"Hey Kiyo...."

"And the fact I'm HARRASSED Everytime I take a step out of my house, or check any social media I'm FORCED to have I'm told the same shit. And it's the same shit that makes me go under panic attacks, and cut till the crying is from physical pain! I can't even exit my DAMN bed!"

"Kiyo I-"

"Should be used to it?"

"No-"

"Just take me home... Please... No one likes a siscon anyways. I should take a shower too since I'm so greasy, and force myself to have a different personality, maybe I could try being like Kokichi..."

"Kiyo..."

"I'm better off just... Lying in bed till I just rot away." Korekiyo got up.

"I-I'll take you home buuu-"

"Hurry please, I don't know if I don't have to cry yet."

(Short for a first chapter but I promise the next one or third one is gonna be juicy!!

But yeah Kiyo finds out about how shitty they been treated)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHARACTERS ADDED!!  
Kokichi Ouma: A shy- yet friendly boy, who only wanted to be respected and find the truth to everything.  
Kiibo Ibadashi: A sly sleuth character, wanting to deceive everyone with an "innocent pop idol boy" persona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's trying his damn best and I love it

Korekiyo was lying in her bed as usual, sketching out the roses she had by her window seal. She eventually threw her sketch book and starting flipping the channels on the tv.

It was boring to say the least, when you're trapped in one room for what seems like the rest of your life. You can't even just admire any part of the outside world, all of its beauty, the plants and nature, not the disgusting humans who harass non stop.

"Kiyoooo?" Rantaro leaned in her doorway. "I'm headin to the store, want everything?" he asked, ever since Kiyo's just shut herself in her room he's just sort of become her errand boy.

"I don't fuckin know, some more coloring pencils would be nice." Korekiyo shrugged.

"Make sure to not be a hobbit in your room," Rantaro pat Kiyo's head and walked out.

Korekiyo rolled her eyes, sighing and face planting in her pillow for a few minutes.

Till a knock on Kiyo's door was heard.

"Knock knock, is this miss Korekiyo Shinguji?" A voice asked.

"This is she, the fuck you want?"

"I-It's Kokichi and Kiibo-" Another voice said.

Korekiyo sighed and opened her door, Kiibo immediately stumbling onto the floor, causing Kiyo to have a faint smile, she had the humor of a normal teenager, unlike her game self.

"Hello Ibadashi, hello Ouma, whatcha loved fuckers want?" Korekiyo closed and leaned on her door.

"I-I want a safe space, really, I can't even go outside without being harassed by everyone calling me their uwu baby boy!" Kokichi said, rubbing his arm. "Bitch at least you get love-" Korekiyo sat down.

"Sit where you wanna dudes, mi casa es you casa or whatever the hell."

"Th-thanks, I'm gonna use the bathroom really quick." Kokichi smiled and left the room.

"Have fun-"

Kiibo took one glance at Kiyo.

"Can I see your computer real quick?"

"You gonna hack me or some shit? I'll happily let you." Korekiyo joked about.

Kiibo got on Kiyo's computer and loaded up a v3 file, and getting out a usb.

"Hell you doing?" Korekiyo walked over. "I snuck in and got the passcode to access v3's files. I can change anything I want, kill who I want, it really just depends on deciding if I wanna reset a timeline." Kiibo explained.

"Dude and here I thought I was the creepy one decided by the damn fandom." "Oh honey, I pity those who call me a cinnamon baby~" Kiibo chuckled.

Korekiyo jokingly punched Kiibo's arm.

"ThaT'S wObOpHoWbIc!!" Kiibo whined in a high pitched voice.

Korekiyo laughed "Iiiif only I can laugh at my shitty character too dude, only if I could."

"Well..." Kiibo started, a small smirk on his face. "My phone is always on, you can always message me if you need... Anything, miss Shinguji."

"I'll uh, keep that in mind,"

"H-Hey, sorry! What have you two been talking about?" Kokichi asked.

"Oh, boring stuff, my dear Ouma." Kiibo chuckled and exited out of the files.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you, Kiibo! Please treat me like a teenager!" Kokichi complained.

"If you keep whining like a baby you won't get my respect~" Kiibo teased.

"Well at least pretend like you respect me at the reunion!"

Korekiyo's head perked up.

"There's a reunion?"

Kokichi nodded "M-Mhm! Shirogane is holding a reunion party for the cast of v3! T-Tons of fans are gonna be there a-and there's gonna be a small meet-and-greet section! I-I'm kind of expected to go, s-since I have a lot of fans..." the black haired boy explained.

"Count me out then."

"Wh-why? You're one of my best friends! I'd love to hang out with you there, and I'd love to see the dress you'd get to wear!"

Korekiyo scoffed "Do you not understand that the entire fandom hates me?? How most of the cast is RELUCTANT to talk to me!? How I'm trapped in my room until I rot??"

Kokichi noticed that Kiyo was starting to panic, so he hugged her.

"I-I can't even go looking like a girl..."

"W-We'll have our own reunion! In the park, the alone woods that no one goes in? J-Just Rantaro, Kiibo, you, and I! No one will harass you, I can have my peace and quiet, and you can go as girly as you want!" He smiled.

"I-" Korekiyo felt a small smile perk in her face, something she never experienced in a long time. She gave the boy a hug back.

"I'd really like that, Kokichi."

Kiibo watched the two hug, smirking as he left the usb on Kiyo's desk, writing something on it.


	3. 3 is a cursed number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo fucking SNAPS

It's been 3 days since Korekiyo had talked to Kokichi and Kiibo. She had just finished picking out dresses for her own reunion with her best friends.

Her _only_ friends...

She smiled as changed into a red a-line dress. She twirled in it and again in a long time, smiled like a kid in a candy store, finally feeling feminine and happy in her body.

"Kiiiiiyo? Hey, pretty dress, thought you said you weren't goin to the reunion?" Rantaro walked in wearing a green tux and asked, confused about her bright smile.

"Kokichi wants to have our own reunion after tonight's reunion. He said I can dress as girly as I want, and we won't get harassed by fans." Korekiyo explained, looking back in her body length mirror.

"Alright, I gotta go to the reunion, want me to save you anything?" Rantaro smiled.

"No thanks."

_

_

Korekiyo smiled as she just finished making her rose flower crown, putting it on her head and giggling.

"How long is the reunion? I think Kokichi said it would end at 5..." Korekiyo shrugged and sat on her bed, turning on the tv. She saw that all over the channels was a live stream sort of thing of the v3 reunion.

Korekiyo wanted to turn it off, but she stayed on, just to see what would happen.

"We're so happy most of you could come! It's so wonderful to get to see you all again!" Tsumugi smiled as she announced, she saw the camera pan to Kokichi, where tons of audience members clapped and cheered.

"We'll get to have fans say their thoughts now so the cast can recreate a scum debate!"

_

The questions and thoughts were all about Korekiyo not attending.

_

"Awww look he knows that no one likes him so he didn't bother to show up!" one commented.

"Korekiyo honestly had the worse motive in the game. Like C'mon! Monokuma didn't even have to do anything."

"Blehhhh, wish Korekiyo died instead of Rantaro, then we wouldn't have to deal with him for half the season."

"I don't give a damn about that siscon! Who does really? All I care about is my sweet baby Kokichi!!~"

"He killed best girls, fuck no."

_

Korekiyo couldn't turn off the tv, she wanted to, but her hand was too shaky.

She felt a drop of water fall to her thigh.

Was she crying?

Why was she crying?

She should've been used to it by now.

Why were they being so mean to her?

She just wanted to be a female like her sister.

She didn't want to LOVE her sister.

Her sister is horrible.

All she auditioned for was to escape from her town so she could finally be a girl.

But she only felt more trapped.

_

"Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do? Why did I kill them!? Why did I love my sister!?" Korekiyo said through sobs, her tears adding dark dots to the red fabric of her dress.

"I should've stayed dead... Why am I still alive. Why did I do this to myself..?"

..

...

...

_ **"Why did Tsumugi do this to me?"** _

Korekiyo stood up, runny mascara and tears covering her sickly pale face. She heard a notification from her phone.

It was Kiibo.  
___________________________

Kiibo: What a broken soul... I pity you, Kiyo. I really do.

Kiibo: The usb is on your desk. The password is **|||||||||||||||||**

Kiibo: Plug the usb into the Monokuma in the museum, it's closed, and as a cast member, you have free access.  
___________________________

Korekiyo ran to her desk, plugging in the usb and loading the game files.

This is it.

Korekiyo changed it to how she wanted it, downloading it into the usb.

She then ran to the museum.

__

Korekiyo ran to the museum, the security officers must be too busy with the main cast to deal with her.

She got another text from Kiibo.

____________________

Kiibo: Here? Good. I disabled security cameras and Monokuma's out of his glass casing. Have fun~

____________________

Korekiyo picked up the metal Monokuma, plugging the usb in.

"No one will hate me again. No one will harass me over something I couldn't control. I'll finally feel love and be the girl I've always needed to be! I'll reset the timeline a million times if I have to."

"Oh Monokuma~" Korekiyo cooed.

Monokuma's red eye flashed as it turned on.

__

__

"I-I feel so bad for Kiyo..." Kokichi whispered to Kiibo.

"Don't fret, she'll have a _timeline's_ worth of things coming her way..." Kiibo smirked.


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS I BEG YOU-

"Alright!! It's time for the scrum debate recreate!!" Tsumugi announced, the crowd went wild.

"Because of Korekiyo not arriving sadly, we'll treat it like he's the victim!!" The crowd went wild more.

The cast went into their designated spots, ready to start.

Just then, the crowd went silent when a figure with a pure black kimono and black streaks coming from their eyes appeared. They stood there, observing the room.

"You know... I was quite saddened when I found out no one fUCKING LIKES me- But, worry not, you all will praise me when I'm finished with all of you..." The figure scowled.

"Who are you!?"

"Oh... You know... Greasy boy... Disgusting stick... **SISCON?**~"

Everyone gasped as they finally knew who it was.

"Oh how lovely I wear an iconic mask but you bloody dimwits wanna call me shitty names!"

Kiyo brought up Monokuma, more gasps were heard.

"It's all gonna change. I'm in control now, BITCH!"

Kiyo glared at Tsumugi.

_"You..."_

"M-Me??"

"Yes you, I wasn't talking to a squirrel!"

"Who did this to you!?" Tsumugi asked.

Kiibo stepped in "Dunno, how bout we ask the girl who gAve hEr LiFe To DaNgAnRoNPa!!" he taunted.

"Y-you're in this too, Kiibo!?"

"Wh-what'd you do to her!? What the hell did you do with my best friend!?" Rantaro grabbed Kiibo's collar.

"Taro, dearest~ He just gave me a second chance... Speaking of which..." Electricity sparked in Kiyo's arms and hands.

"RESTART. COMMENCING IN 5 MINUTES!" Monokuma announced.

"PERFECT!~ You all can SIT down and watch as the former Mastermind gets to feel WHAT I FELT!" Kiyo moved her arms, everyone besides Tsumugi and Kiibo sat down, the said girl was wrapped tightly in rope, hanging from the ceiling.

"K-Kiyo stop please!" Rantaro begged.

"Don't worry love~ I won't hurt a pretty little hair on your head~ Tsumugi, however..." She turned her attention to the cosplayer, grabbing a pot and putting it right under Tsumugi.

All of a sudden, she had started spinning fastly.

She was going through Korekiyo's execution...

Kiyo watched in entertainment as Tsumugi was spun, thrown into the pot and started boiling.

"1 MORE MINUTE TILL RESTART!" Monokuma reminded.

Kiyo walked up to Tsumugi, staring at her blank in the eyes.

"Do not fret, you'll still give your life to Danganronpa... Because all you'll be doing is dying~" She then turned to Kiibo.

"Kiibo? Thank you, really. I wouldn't have this chance without you. You'll be payed handsomely~"

"3"

Kiibo smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you, Mastermind Shinguji~"

"2"

"See you in hell again!~"

"1 RESTARTING NOW!"

Electricity flooded the entire room, glitching and jitters coming out.

_____________________

Shuichi Saihara fell out from a locker, unaware of where he was, small portions of his body glitching for a small moment.

________________


	5. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing game restarts but with a new Mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all give me tips on how to make Tsumugi unlikeable-

Kiyo opened her eyes, finding herself in a weird room with a control panel.

"Isn't this... The Mastermind's weird ass office..."

She looked at her hands, electricity sparking through them.

She then remembered, grinning under her mask.

"I can do whatever I want!" Kiyo exclaimed, snapping and summoning a full length mirror, earning a gasp from the girl.

She wore a white dress shirt with her little trinkets, her signature hat was still there as well as her arm band. She had on a bright red knee length skirt, she pulled that up a little to show stockings, and her boots.

But most importantly...

"I have a female body!!!" Kiyo rejoiced, it was just like as she imagined, boobs, a defined waist, curves, she could've wanted in a single snap.

For the first time she's felt good about herself, her appearance.

A knock was heard.

"Miss Shinguji? It's Kiibo." A voice was heard.

Kiyo opened the door, even under her mask one could tell she was smiling ear to ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" Kiibo asked, earning a nod from Kiyo.

"I feel like me! Not that gross boy I used to be!"

"Well, Rantaro's up, make a first impression~"

Kiyo nodded, shaking to prepare herself.

____

"H-Hello..? Is a-anybody here..?" Kiyo said, acting scared and paranoid.

"H-hey!" A boy with green hair waved.

Kiyo smiled "Oh thank goodness! I-I thought I was all alone! I haven't seen anyone here and I started panicking badly!"

"Hey, no reason to panic, miss. I'm Rantaro Amami, can't remember my Ultimate Talent, but I'm not a suspicious guy, promise." The boy, Rantaro, gave a reassuring smile.

"K-Ko-" She paused.

"**Kiyo** Shinguji. I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist!"

"Kiyo, is it short for something?"

Kiyo never thought about having a full name, she just simply wanted Kiyo.

"Kiyomi! Kiyomi's my full name."

"Ah, Kiyo... Kiyomi, pretty names you got, it's nice to meet you." Rantaro smiles.

Kiyo blushed "It's nice to meet you too, I hope we'll get along and uncover the beautiful mysteries that floats about here."

_

Kiibo watched from a corner at the two. He knew how much Kiyo had a crush on Rantaro, and how she deeply appreciated him for trying to help her the best ways he could.

"You're a selfish girl, Kiyo~" He chuckled.

_

Shuichi met all 15 students, even that **weird** Girl Tsumugi...

He had hoped they would all get to escape this odd situation.

"Shuichiiii!!!" Tsumugi called out. "I like HEARD somethingg!"

Shuichi sighed "Where"

Tsumugi pointed to the stage area.

Shuichi walked over and listened.

"Upupupuuu!~"


End file.
